


It really was that crow's fault

by Zezelchark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daemons, Gen, Ghosts, Hermione Granger-centric, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Musical References, Necromancy, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezelchark/pseuds/Zezelchark
Summary: Hermione Granger is not good at being a good girl, in the classical way. Being a necromancer she is excellent at, in the classical way.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that the girl known as Hermione used her innate power, she was six years old and had found a dead crow in her backyard. The crow wasn't anything special, it held no tricks nor was it some sort of omen that foretold the ending of a life. No it was a normal crow that just happen to die in her backyard under some unknown circumstances in it's completely normal life.

It hadn't decomposed much if at all, so really it was a mostly fully intact crow corpse, it may have been part of a murder at one point but who can tell. Certainly not the crow, as it is very dead. Deader than it's ever been before, a new experience it might enjoy if it wasn't well dead. Anyway the little six year old daughter of two experienced and well known dentists of her local little portion of Britton, had found a dead dead dead crow a sad thing.

But she liked birds, she liked birds a whole lot almost as much as she enjoyed the quiet time just after twilight where she could hear the winds though her window and that was just under reading. So finding a dead one, even a crow at that such a magnificent creature not as good as a raven to some but everyone agrees they are better then the unholy satanic creature called the goose, was sad for her.

Now the six year old called Hermione was a smart girl, she knew her words and her numbers and her letters, but what she didn't know was what some call the natural order of things which is you live then some stuff happens and you end up deader then a doornail which is hard to do seeing as they aren't alive to begin with but a lot of people still end up that way. So when she gently poked the corpse and asked it nicely to not be dead her soul, or the thing that should be a soul but she wasn't really good at being human and so it wasn't a soul and more of a hole that her soul would go in to fill if she had one, heard her call and reached around in the afterlife for the birds soul and just you know...

Put it back.

Simple really, no big rituals no overly complicated quest that was really annoying, and most certainly nothing of what the local wizards would consider magic. After all it wasn't magic, it was just grab and place then end clean your hands grab some tea yadda yadda. So when from the shadow of the crow's not a corpse rose up and wrapped around the body before sinking into it's feathers and a rather pretty golden light appeared in it's eyes, Hermione gave a little clap.

And the bird was once again a bird, honestly the best thing to happen to that soul in a long time with how many reincarnations it's gone through it has seen a lot of things. So with a newly undead bird hanging around her house, it wasn't a lair she was six and six year olds don't have lairs, or a moral compass so she had done nothing wrong.

Aside from...I'm going in circles, I blame the bird he was just so dead, for no reason even he just was flying then dead it was really stupid and he deserves better.

The second time she brought something back from the afterlife was when she was eight years old, and her mother had just taken a nasty fall in the kitchen. I'd discribe it but honestly it was much to bloody, like a meat sauce level of blood, so really her mother was dead not as dead as the crow somehow but still deader then that doornail. Really it was the knife and the blenders fault for this happening.

Now as an eight year old, wow sure did fly for this girl, she understood that dead things stay dead or were supposed to stay dead with a few asterisks added to that. (CPR, those electric shock things that you do the clear with, and that crow that wouldn't leave her alone) But she sure did love her mother and a few tears, some begging and a touch and ding-dong her hole of a not soul did it's thing.

Now her mother suddenly being alive again, with goldenish eyes and that large knife still stuck in her chest was quite the surprise for both of them. Yet they didn't react to bad, only about an hour of screaming on both sides, and seeing as they were both very smart people quickly worked out the obvious solution.

Hermione was a necromancer.

Well okay one of them worked it out, her mother did turns out being dead gives you some insight on how stuff works in the world. Who knew? Not the crow. Hermione was still screaming and making a few holy symbols and signs when her mother figured it out and didn't stop for a little bit, until her mother started to clean up the kitchen of her blood and stuff. After removing the knife of course, and making sure that she still bled. (she didn't btw, undeath has its perks)

And so the duo of necromancer daughter and newly risen sort of zombie mother sat around in the living room playing checkers as they waited for the esteemed father of the family, and as was common in the Granger household blamed him for it surely was his fault in some way. (It was very much so, somehow...)

He took it with a surprising amount of both humor and slightly hidden arousal, appearntly having a zombie wife was neat and allowed for more experimentation in the bedroom. He was an odd man, less odd then his daughter who didn't have a soul or his wife as was steaded is now a zombie, but still if you ran into him at the mall or in an alley on a rainy day you might wanna kick him in the head and he will certainly laugh it off. That kind of odd.

Still though the family took it in stride and life went on as was now normal for them, with a few more undead birds and such flocking around the house and just the smallest amount of skeleton hands wandering around to help out with stuff. Oh and the not a ghost thing that Hermione made from a collection of dead murders they put in the attic to keep the racoons away, he really was just the coldest thing with his cloak of shadows and murmurs of hunger. Great guy if you sat down with though, would talk your ears off with facts about emotions and other phycological things.

Then one day a letter came and the Granger household changed again, less so then before but in a way that involved less death and undeath. Certainly more annoying things though like rules, and magic.

I mean please magic? That is poppycock.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall, also know as Professor McGonagall, as well as Minne, the strick teacher, and Kitty Mckitten Katswell by a rather rambunctious old flame of hers. Liked to consider herself smart, and to the average magical person she was completely correct, the whole lot of them wasn't the smartest of creatures mind you smarter then some things like the crow that died but less smart then other things such as children who are in middle school. And as a smart lady she, as the deputy headmistress, was in charge of introducing all the magical children from non-magical to the wonders of the magical world.

Really though she was an old lady who had way to much free time to go galavanting around the greater portion of the UK, and Ireland to say hallo to some kids. It wasnt even in her contract with the school.

On occasion though there were a few kids here and there that either peaked her interest, she made sure to give a good impression on those ones so they ended up in her house, or those that really rubbed her the wrong way. Not in an evil way but in a way just made her lean away and think _Ah this one isn't altogether in the head._

Hermione Granger's family did both of these things to the lady. Like watching a Trainwreck. Of course being such a smart lady she didn't let it get to her, which really was actually rather hard with Mrs. Granger's use of very dark sunglasses indoors and the strange looks the girl herself was giving her, kinda like when a cat looks at you when your doing personal stuff a detached curiosity. Mr. Granger was no where to be seen although they duo did they he was home just busy in the attic at the moment cleaning something.

Another strange thing about the child and mother combo was how neither of them was surprised by Hermione being a witch, occasionally a few families would be not surprised but not as...understanding as this family was. Which was fine, great even because sometimes she would be just loaded with questions and other times religious folk, who were really very dumb and very annoying I mean obviously God didn't exist he was a wizard like those Greek gods even if the Greeks and the Church firmly disbelieved both those things.

She was British and had gone to Hogwarts so of course she was correct, Hogwarts was the best school with all the correct information as was normal for British institutions. Don't even get her and her fellow British magical masters started on those fools in the Colonies and those beliefs on spirits and such things.

Gone off topic for a short time... anyway she was British and that was what was important yet not. Kinda like that crow who was über important to this story yet in the grand scheme of things was just a bird, who died in a dumb way to progress something.

So after leaving the Granger house hold, minus a few more bits of her patience and a note with a date for the non magical introduction group tour for the main Alley of magical Britain. Or MIGT as some liked to call it, even though muggle was a dumb word but it was very British so it was used.

Cuz British people no matter how much magic they had were all the same, very dumb and lacking common sense. Expect the Queen for she is grand and amazing as was normal for Queens. And really everyone loved the queen, expect those people who were very against her, like the crow who was the leader of a bird rebel organization set to eat all of her food. Or at least that was what the local pigeons said but they were nasty folks, very unbritish in their birdly ways.

* * *

Now eleven year old Hermione Granger, necromancer extreme, had a few thoughts about magic and all of its workings. I won't bore you with most of them as they were very very oh so much wrong in so many ways. Because Hermione was a smart girl and so she thought of stuff all logically, with statistics and diagrams and only a little bit of her non soul pointing out and picking thoughts from her mind.

Now magic was dumb, and I don't mean nonunderstable, I mean truly dumb like that one kid from school who you don't think was slow but he wasn't all there and probably should have gotten more help then the public school system would give him because they cared for standardized test scores then peoples mental health. And it came in colours!!

The good old, white, black, red, blue, yadda yadda. But you see the best thing about magic was magic was dumb, and so dumb magic didn't know what was or wasn't magic because magic didn't exist technically. Like yeah magic was a thing but everyone had it, and even then the so called wizards of the world only used a very dumbed down version of a limited thing. Like Hermione mother should she have had proper teaching to use her magic she would be a summoner who could probably take over the world in a week, course that also have the requirement of her not dying which she did.

Now there are many magics and many ways to use it, but we will be ignoring all of them really because they have no use in this story, after all necromancey wasn't magic and neither was whatever the hell her father did unintentionally when ever he took a chance at gambling. Wizard magic couldn't even be magic really as well cuz well, if I took a bread from your fourth drawer to the left of the microwave don't ask how I know that I'm telling a story and cut it into very tiny tiny itty bitty bits well it wouldn't be bread anymore would it? That's what wizards did expect dumber somehow.

Now Hermione wasn't really all the impressed with wizard magic, and really what soulless husk of what was once maybe at one point a person would be? Necromancey was just so much cooler, even then her mother who despite being undead really didn't change from the woman she once was wasn't impressed. Maybe it was because she had died and been to the afterlife which was full of cool things and so many colors and really everyone liked the afterlife, expect those who didn't or were very stupid people, so when that old dumb British woman talked about Hogwarts and the Alley and all that other things neither of them really cared.

But as the loving mother daughter duo of zombie and necromancer they we're prone to rather dumb choices, Mr. Granger was very much where Hermione got the better parts of her smarts from, and so they in the infinite wisdom of a small girl with no concept of morality and a woman dead and risen they felt that while it all sounded interesting to meet new people and all the other stuffs that happen at those sorts of things it was rather dull as well. Besides they had more interesting things to do anyway, like actually finding a way to stop Mr. Granger from sharing life lessons with the not ghost in the attic, those two were the wrong sort of friends the kind of friends who will stab each other then share a drink...if one had a body and the other wasn't Mr. Granger.

So they declined that lovingly crafted invention, a first for British witch lion head lady cat of oldness and slight dislike, and said they were fine going alone and getting everything on the list.

After all it was probably easy and when your a necromancer you can just raise some dead people to solve your problems.

And thus they went and nothing bad happened for them!!!

That was a big olde lie, a bigger lie was never said unless you count the one the crow and him being you know dead which he was and it still is dumb.

It happened like this...


	3. Alleyway visit part 1

The entrance to the Alley was dirty, filthy, disgusting and could really use a good spraying from a hose to get all the gunk off the floor, walls, ceiling... really just everything.

But that wasn't the problem, no certainly not, the main problem was that the entrance to the Alley was a Pub, straight from the Victorian era. No I know whatcha thinking, this wasn't one of the pubs you'd hang out in after class with your fellow lads to spray the spit and remember fondly that Irish girl named O'Reilly you've had a fast romance over the summer with. No this was a Pub, the capital is certainly important, which was a creation so evil and dastardly that even the most horrible of Popes and Anti-Popes wouldn't dare make even on their greatest enemies, each other usually unless it was crusade time then it was who ever had the Holy Land.

A Pub is where dreams go to die in a masking mist of alcohol and dejection, some of the most prolific people have had their whole mind and dreams stolen right from underneath them in places like this. They were places of the most disgusting filth that world had to offer and only a fool would willing go to them, which really was a good metaphor for the whole of the wizarding world a few non withstanding. Now as a zombie Mrs. Granger was immune to the effects of the Pub, can't steal the dreams of a living corpse for obvious reasons, and while her husband was living and breathing as far as anyone could tell he wasn't affected either simple due to the same reason one does not gamble with Mr. Granger it wouldn't end well for anyone aside from him.

Well that and the fact he had no dreams to take, also he didn't drink it would ruin his perfect smile that you very much. Hermione though was full of dreams, the opposite of her complete lack of a soul, and so the instinctual feeling that all ambitious necromancers feel when they enter one such Pub hit her hard, like a volleyball to the head from a fine spicy person who really was pleasing to the eyes.

Though it did pass quickly after her mother held her steady, her shaded eyes rolling in their sockets. Before leading the family group over towards the side door that lead to the Alley itself. Not really hidden aside from a brick wall that removed itself should one just tap on the correct brick, the wall didn't even go that high so you could see over it and climb it should one wish. Accessing said Alley did allow for Mr. Granger to marvel at the out of place people and stores, which made him very much a tourist of the worst kind.

Although in his defense who did ever go inside of the Magical Maxine's Moving Wigs? I'll tell you, no one not even Magical Maxine who was the magical half of a pair of twins both named Maxine. The non-magical one ran the shop, the magical one was too busy being a nix nak sales woman over in France.

Now the family collection of zombie, necromancer, and tourist did know where to go to get Hermione's school stuff, a simple collection of stores they even had signs up just to let first years know, but first they needed money. And their was only one place they would, could, and should get their money, a small onyx building in the _darker_ portion of the Alleyway. Visually. Bad sunlight over there.

Oh it was also inside of the part where murderers and such hung out as well but really who cared about that. The kind of people that would, could, and should have their souls eaten by not ghosts.

* * *

In the Granger's living room, a dark slightly floating figure slowly looked up from Pride and Prejudice the movie at the would-be robber who stood there frozen in fear. A deep ethereal laugh hung in the air as the collection of souls agreed together.

* * *

Now a good question one could ask would be "how do they know to go there?" And the answer to such a question would be Mr. Granger's work friend was actually a employee (part-time) at the place. He did also speak about a place run by goblins that most people in the magical land of Briton used but the building was ugly and also they didn't like the use of so called "Unhonorable practices" which apparently included Necromancy and Mr. Granger as a person.

Also the guy would give them a good deal on opening fees is they came during his shift. So that's a plus.

But then something funny happened on the way to the bank. There was a man walking down the street opposite to our glorious family, the man just from a glace one could tell he was of the wealthier castes. With his fine and unwrinkled robe, his perfectly taken care of hair, tall stature, and immaculate nails and skin. He was someone who one could pass on the street and get rich just from a single pickpocket and never need to worry again about money. He walked like he owned the place, and others treated him like it as well by getting out of his way lest he hit them with his cane.

However one set of people didn't move out of his way, they simply stopped in front of him small smiles plastered on the lips of two of them, the third had a look of confusion. When the man and the smaller woman's eyes behind dark shades locked as he stopped walking, it was quiet for a few seconds before one of them spoke.

"And just who are you?" The man asked, his voice equally disinterested and sneering. His eyes scrapped up and down each of them quickly, like one was looking at dirt on the sidewalk. "Muggles and their mudblood getting lost it looks like."

The shaded woman gave a short harsh scoff before tilting her head slightly, "Oh, is that what we seem like?" One of her fingers lifted and tapped her lips a few times. "Looks like someone needs better eyes, especially if he can't tell who his betters are. Come now husband, daughter we have an appointment to keep. Hermione do say goodbye to this man for us."

Hermione's eyes grew hard and her family and her slowly stepped to the side of the man before she spoke, "The chains of servitude wrap around you like how an idiot surrounds them-self with ignorance. It must be so hard for your life to crash into the surf every time you ignore those who are the real power." Shaking her head her eyes returned back to their childhood glee and innocence, oh how fake it looked now.

They didn't spare the man a glace after they passed him, the fact his anger could felt in the air was reward enough for them.

Anyway the building that was the place where they will most definitely keep their money was a definitely...bland. Brick exterior, two windows with curtains, a double door of wood and heavy knockers. One could mistake it for many things on the street but hey it whatever it looked like it was the place they wanted. Throwing the doors open Mr. Granger let out a nightly hello into the empty building.

"AH smells just like my secretary, perfect! Now who must we speak to to open an account?" His voice carried far with a slight echo before a few seconds later the sound of fast footfalls on stairs made their way down.

"That would be me sir."


	4. Alleyway visit part 2 electric boogaloo

Caligula Greengrass was a man, this was surprisingly not up to debate no matter how much his wife questioned it nor how much other people wanted it to not be true, and he was pretty ridiculously beautiful some would say. That kind of flawless beauty that took effect as soon as they opened their eyes upon the world.

He was also kinda dumb. Not a statement many people would disagree with, he himself fully accepted the fact that he wasn't the brightest light-bulb in the spoon cupboard, and so it was rather hard for him to hold down high class jobs which technically he didn't need as his family was old blood and loaded with more gold then they could ever spend in a lifetime or two, but he liked to work.

So he worked, and found two jobs that he could work well and work with a smile on his face.

The first was being an accounted for a drab and dull wizarding bank in the seedy parts of the Alleyway. The other job was one that his wife didn't understand why he took, course why would she, she exploded things for a living and found everything that he took for work or politics "too drab and most unsuitable for her kind of girl" that job was the secretary for a normal dentist by the name of **[REDACT** **ED]** Granger.

When his boss/friend came to help because he had found out that his most wonderful daughter had been found out as magical in nature Caligula took it in stride as both a means to get three things done he wanted to do for a while done.

1\. Expand the clients for the bank he worked at

2\. Introduce his lovely daughter to a girl her own age aside from that Tracy girl who he was sure was a bad influence on her.

3\. Get a raise.

The last one was the most important to well just about everyone aside from the Granger family, but we all know they are special in many ways one of which includes not caring about Caligula Greengrass's hourly pay, not like Mr. Granger wouldn't give him a raise if he asked it was just that the man was scary.

And just maybe a little bit too much like someone who you're sure you've seen somewhere they aren't supposed to be but only out of the corner of your eye kinda deal. Course Mr. Granger didn't understand this but also the world didn't understand him, the moon got him perfectly however which was cool.

However starring over the bank counter at the full members of the Granger family (dead bird, sad murder ghost, and grandparents (?) Not withstanding) Caligula Greengrass understood something new.

Each one of them was horrendous at being looking like they shouldn't be there, yes they certainly looked like a family of evil smiling mother, curious daughter with more power then morals, and tourist™ father minus camera but even someone with a single speck of self-preservation could look at them and understand that they would at the top of the food chain.

Which is why Caligula was certain his daughter would get along with little Hermione without even trying. After all who wouldn't want be friends with her?

Completely average and normal girls named Tracy do not come into this equation thank you very much.

* * *

The being that was an empty shell of a girl who at some point was named Hermione didn't really know what to think of the skunk haired girl she had been sent to sit next to as her parents and her father's secretary talk about all the wonders of wizarding banking. Like coins and slightly different colored coins.

Really a riveting conversation that truly peaks the interest of children, the teenager, and the illusive dog.

Still the girl was...quiet. Not quiet in a bad way, on the contrary she liked that about her it gave her a flare of mysticalness, but still quiet in a way that confused her a little. Had it not been for the opening question that the girl named after a nymph that became a tree asked when she had walked over Hermione would've thought her a mute. She could work with mutes, hell they are better for conversations because they listen. Not that the question the girl asked was strange more of a question that you ask following how's the weather.

"Have you ever had your bones replaced with crystal?" Was the question, and it did make her think for a hot second if she had had that happen before before saying no which got a rather sad frown from the girl.

And since then they had sat in silence, or well as much silence that two girls could have when one was more into making the dead not dead again and the other was currently slowly bringing a rather pretty emerald to her lips and slipping it in her mouth. The loud crunches that came after did let her know that the girl was eating it and not just holding it in her mouth, which was odd why hold things in your mouth you didn't want to eat and so the girl gained a point in the book of Hermione.

"Do they taste good?" She asked as her head tilted slightly

The girl, the secretary's daughter Daphne, responded after she had finished chewing, "Not really, more of a umami taste. Do you wish to try one?" She brought out a small sack from her pocket and took out a small handful of gem stones.

Shaking her head Hermione gave the girl a smile, or as much as a smile that she could, "No thank you. Tell me Daphne you've been a magical user longer then me and have lived in this...world is there anything I must watch out for?"

Daphne took her chin in her hand and closed her eyes, opening them again she stared into Hermione's eyes. "No, other then be sure no one is watching if you want to kill someone."

"Grand."

"Yup." _Crunch_

...truly the peak of intelligence and good conversation of which the British are known for.

* * *

Had it not been for the dead body currently laying in the middle of the living room it was almost as if nothing had changed in the slightest at the Granger household, but then again he was unimportant in the grand scale of things so he was brought out back and thrown into the dirt. The not ghost of murderers and hunger got a little pat on the head for his good work and sent back up into the attic. With her school supplies spread out over the table and her new wand that she had made herself thank you, it was a lovely wand made of bones and wrapped in ivy both of which had no magical properties, Hermione got to work devouring all of the knowledge held within them.

For all of maybe five minutes before she collapsed onto her back a scowl on her face.

"Nothing makes sense!" She cried to the ceiling.

"Sounds bad." Her mother commented from the kitchen.

"How so my dear daughter?" Her father said as he tried to build a tower with playing cards.

Rising her arms she threw them back onto the floor, " _M_ _agic comes from a mixture of magic_ _al core ener_ _gies and soul power also known as willpow_ _er._ Is what my book said but that's dumb cuz I'm magical and they said that Myrddin went to Hogwarts but it was built some five hundred years after he died/got stuck in a tree/towered and even worse they say Necromancy is illegal and evil and bad and hurts your soul and blah blah blah."

"I've never been called illegal before for existing...well aside from that one trip to Greece we went on." Her mother said as her golden eyes watched the timer on the microwave.

"Neato kiddo, guess you just gotta hide your Uber sweet power from the blues." Her father spoke as his tower fell "Shit. Also Caligula wanted to know if you would hang out with his daughter again sometime apparently that was the most fun she has had with someone other then and I quote _"That horrib_ _le influ_ _ence that is the daemon with brown hair"_ so I think it would be good."

"Sure, also never talk like that again dad it hurts." By this point Hermione had slowly crawled over to the couch to lay down.

"Ah whatcha mean baby girl, does my hip new isms not vibe well with the tones of your life?" He spoke with a full monotone and blank face.

"Dinner's ready!" Her mother called before she could respond to her father and the family moved to the kitchen to eat and be merry.

The crow pecked on the window alone and forgotten, it's golden eyes filled with some sort of emotion not unlike the one that had caused the great emu war to start.


	5. Phase zero of two plans

_A child like being once looked out upon the grey void and asked_ _questions_ _to no one._

_"How did I get here?"_

* * *

As Mr. Granger watched his lovely daughter walk out to his secretary's car for a meet up between their daughters at his house, he discovered something. Well not discovered, maybe rediscovered or mayhaps even just stopped ignoring the thing. With his amazing sexy and wonderful wife at work, and his lovely super not dead daughter out on a play-date or hangout as the kids called it, he was bored without them especially today as it was his day off.

Closing his front door he dragged his feet over the the couch and collapsed next to the murder spirit as it flipped ideally through the channels before stopping on the food Network. Turning to him the dark ghost tilted it's head silently asking a question.

"Charles, I am bored." He spoke with the voice one would expect to hear from a death-row inmate during their execution.

Charles, the spirit of murderers has been named huzzah, brought up one of it's hands before making a squeezing fist.

Mr. Granger shook his head, "No Charles we cannot try to get people to sell their souls to you. The wife is still angry at me for the one we did a few months ago in Greenland."

Charles snapped his fingers, the sound of rotted flesh and bone making a soft wet sound as well as a small amount of ice crystals to fall to the ground from it. Ideally pressing a few buttons on the remote they slouched in thought, the sounds of the changing soap operas filling the silence.

Suddenly throwing himself from this recliner Charles flew over to the television his finger pointed at it.

Mr. Granger looked at the screen a small and subtle smile making it's way onto his face, "Charles...you absolute genius."

* * *

_"The sky...it's off...why is it below me?_

* * *

Mr. Granger stood happily his hands on his hips, his eyes wide in glee, and his shirt Hawaiian. Charles floated quietly next to him, a flat brimmed hat upon his head and a slightly empty tub of Ice Cream held in his hands. In front of the two of them was their destination, a place known throughout all of greater London, a place grand and large the age of it seen by it's brick work.

The Bank of England.

Built in 1694 it has seen hundred of years worth of wars, changes to the world, secret societies using it's vault as a meeting place. Today however would be an event never seen before by the old brick. An adult Mr. Granger. He had come before with his own father and progenitor when he was a child to see a tour of it as well as learn how banking works in the modern day.

But today with his trusty friend Charles, Mr. Granger was going to do something no man of the Granger bloodline had ever down in the long years of their existences. He was going to rob the place.

With a snap of his fingers Mr. Granger let his smile turn feral, and spoke "Charles, let us proceed with phase one.

* * *

_"I feel heavy, my limbs like iron and steel, my voice like barbed wire...how can I leave?_

* * *

Mrs. Granger was considered by many to be both the brains and the morals of the current incarnation of the Granger family, two traits she had gained from her own mother. This facts had both to do with her current situation, which was sitting at a bar in one of the more off putting sections of the magical Alleyway, a bar called The Grey Rift. While it's location was known to many who dealt in the darker aspects of the not magic that the local wizards and witches did, it didn't really get many customers.

The bartender, a pale skinned woman with raven locks, stood slightly off from where Mrs. Granger had seated herself a newspaper in front of her. With a cup of tea as well as a small plate of cookies Mrs. Granger waited silently her golden eyes open to the air.

With a slight jingle the door to the bar opened, turning Mrs. Granger watched as a bright pink haired teenager floundered into one of the booths along the wall of the establishment. The bartender put down her newspaper as she stood up and walked over to the teen. Watching the teen from the corner of her eye, Mrs Granger allowed her eyebrow to raise as the teens hair went through a multitude of colors.

"You've returned again I see, what happened to this is the last time I shall come here again?" The bartender asked the teen, her voice a full monotone.

"Yeah well...I was just angry at the time I didn't really mean it. You know I wouldn't leave this place actually, right Mirabella?" The teens voice was filled with a mix of dread and embarrassment.

"Sure, we know you wouldn't leave actually mostly due to your outstanding debts. I'll get your usual Nymphadora." And with that the bartender left ignoring the protests of the teen.

Standing up from her seat at the bar Mrs. Granger moved over to the booth on the other side of the teenager, and showed teeth as she sat down and stared her on the eyes. "Hello Nymphadora, I am known as Nero Granger. I believe we can help each other."

Those teeth were sharper then normal weren't they?

* * *

_A voice spoke from the void, deep and_ _uncaring_ _and answered their ques_ _tions._

* * *

Hermione looked up from the collection of crystals and gemstone the Daphne had been showing her, her eyes staring off at something in the distance.

Concerned she looked back down and opened her mouth to speak.

_"Someth_ _ing is wrong...I cannot hear their/_ _your/our words..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late aren't I?


End file.
